


i bloom (just for you)

by yeolocity



Series: keeping it in the family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Stepmom Taeyong, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: “oh, baby,” taeyong coos, reaching out to grab mark’s hand where it rests on the table. “is that what you wanted my advice for? you want me to teach you how to pleasure an omega?”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: keeping it in the family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583338
Comments: 27
Kudos: 671





	i bloom (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ['bloom'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41PTANtZFW0) by troye sivan

“do you ever worry about mark?”

johnny looks up at taeyong over the edge of his newspaper, from behind his circle framed glasses, and raises an eyebrow.

“uh, no,” johnny says, and then: “how do you mean?”

taeyong purses his lips, rinsing the plate he was scrubbing and setting into the drying rack, wiping his soapy hands on his frilly apron. “i dunno,” taeyong murmurs, “i was just thinking and—i don’t know. markie’s about to be nineteen and he still hasn’t had an omega yet. i mean, most alphas his age would have already, right?”

“i think you’re overthinking,” johnny says.

taeyong frowns. “am i?” he asks, pulling on the tie of his apron to loosen it, yanking it off over his head. he watches as johnny’s eyes go dark, staring at the naked expanse of his skin, his pert little tits and flat belly, soft pink panties hugging the curve of his cunt.

“you definitely are,” johnny says lowly, folding his newspaper and setting it down on the table. his hand falls to his lap and he grips his cock through his sweatpants. “come here,” he commands.

taeyong’s pussy throbs and he feels slick leak onto the crotch of his panties. he pads over to johnny and yelps when he’s pulled into johnny’s lap, straddling him in the chair. johnny shifts so he can pull his cock out, hard and huge already.

“mark is  _ fine,”  _ johnny says, tugging taeyong’s wet panties to the side. “you worry too much, mommy.”

johnny fucks taeyong’s drooling pussy until taeyong’s squealing and squirting all over the both of them, and taeyong forgets why he was even worrying in the first place.

well, for  _ now. _

💦

taeyong and johnny met when mark was thirteen years old. mark’s biological mother had passed away when mark was just a pup, and johnny had tried failed relationship after failed relationship before he met taeyong who, at the time, was working as a substitute teacher at mark’s school.

they’d met at a parent-teacher conference, when taeyong was meeting with parents on behalf of the teacher, mrs. park, who had suddenly and suspiciously come down with the stomach flu just hours before the conferences were supposed to begin.

johnny was taeyong’s last conference for the day, and the tall, ridiculously handsome mr suh, absolutely  _ reeking  _ of strong alpha musk, had taeyong so dizzy, pussy so wet he was leaking through his panties. he’d barely been able to get through the conference without spreading his legs and begging johnny to fuck him stupid with his fat alpha cock. 

they  _ did  _ end up fucking after the conference, in the back seat of johnny’s plush mercedes benz. to this day, there’s still a small stain on the leather seat from where johnny made taeyong squirt all over it.

it’s a good memory—one of taeyong’s fondest.

johnny started courting taeyong shortly after that, and while it was a tiny bit awkward for mark to see his father dating a teacher he knew from school, it didn’t take long before taeyong became a fixture in mark and johnny’s life, like he was always meant to be there.

the first time mark called taeyong  _ mom,  _ taeyong cried. that’s an even  _ fonder _ memory.

johnny asked taeyong to marry him just a little after their one year anniversary of dating, and taeyong, of course, had enthusiastically said yes.

they’ve been married for a little over five years now, a happy, bliss-filled little family.

mark is the best step child that taeyong could have asked for—an alpha, mild mannered and sweet, soft spoken and shy behind circle framed glasses in a way that not many other alphas are.

taeyong had thought maybe mark was a late bloomer, taking a little while longer to come into his alpha confidence later than his friends, sonhe didn’t worry much about it. it never seemed to bother mark much, so taeyong figured it shouldn’t both him, either.

but that was when mark was younger, a little pock-faced and just on the edge of fifteen. he’s an adult now, turning nineteen in only a handful of weeks, and taeyong can’t help but worry that mark’s not getting the experiences that an alpha his age should be.

taeyong has talked to his other omega friends about it, just a couple of the other moms that he does yoga with on saturday mornings. he’d brought it up tentatively, not wanting to reveal too much, but still searching for any reassurance to quell his worries.

“should i bring it up to him?” taeyong had asked as he shifted easily into downward facing dog. “i don’t want to embarrass him, but i just want to make sure that he’s getting all of the proper experiences that other alphas his age are.”

seulgi, one of the other yoga moms, had shrugged her shoulders, sitting comfortable in a split as she tied her silky black hair up into a ponytail. “i think you’re right to be a little worried,” she had said. “he’s an alpha—he should have at least taken an omega to have his first knot with by now.”

“right!” taeyong had agreed, coming down out of his pose and sitting cross-legged on his mat. “i’ve had a few of his friends ask me to teach them through their first knot, but markie just doesn’t seem interested in any of it.”

seulgi had frowned and shrugged her shoulders, and the rest of the conversation had turned to what their plans for brunch after yoga were going to be.

taeyong sighs to himself, recalling the conversation as he stands over the stove, pouring chicken stock into the soup he’s preparing for dinner. johnny’s away on a business trip for the next week, so it’s only mark and taeyong in the house. last taeyong checked, mark was bundled up in his room, glasses sitting low on his nose, playing call of duty, talking on xbox chat with yukhei and jeno. 

so, when mark walks into the kitchen and calls out to taeyong with a low, “mom?” taeyong can’t help but startle, dropping the spoon he’s holding, cringing as it clatters to the floor.

taeyong spins around, cheeks flushed. mark is standing in the entranceway to the kitchen, looking sheepish. “sorry,” mark says.

taeyong smiles fondly and bends down to pick the spoon up off the floor. “it’s okay, baby,” taeyong says, dropping the spoon into the sink to rinse later. “do you need something?”

mark nods, tongue poking out to wet his lips. “can i talk to you about something?”

taeyong turns to put the pot on simmer before turning back to mark. “of course,” he says. “is something wrong?”

“no, no,” mark says, pulling out a chair from the dining table and sitting down. “nothing’s wrong, i just—i need some advice?”

“oh,” taeyong says, taking a seat at the table across from mark. “advice about what?”

mark’s cheeks tint pink. “um,” mark hesitates, “i, uh, so there’s this omega? he’s good friends with jeno and i met him a couple weeks ago and we get along like,  _ really  _ well and i think—i think i wanna ask him out on a date, and i’m kinda afraid to?”

pure happiness bubbles up in taeyong’s chest, and he thinks it’d be a bit inappropriate for him to start squealing with joy, so he tamps it down. “an omega?” taeyong asks. “w-what’s his name?”

“donghyuck,” mark says. “he’s um, a year younger than me? and he’s, um, he’s really funny and smart and pretty.”

“he sounds lovely,” taeyong says. “why’re you afraid to ask him out?”

the color on mark’s cheeks deepens, coloring a lovely red. “um,” mark says, chewing on his bottom lip, “jeno told me that hyuck is—experienced? like, he’s  _ been with  _ alphas before and i’ve never b-been with an omega. so i just—i worried i’m gonna disappoint him.”

“oh, baby,” taeyong coos, reaching out to grab mark’s hand where it rests on the table. “is that what you wanted my advice for? you want me to teach you how to pleasure an omega?”

mark’s cheeks are so bright red now that it’s almost comical, and his palm is clammy against taeyong’s. “y-yeah,” mark says, voice low and nervous. “i k-know you’ve rejected my friends before when they asked you to teach them but—“

“markie,” taeyong says, cutting mark off. “i may have rejected your friends, but i would never reject  _ you.” _

mark’s eyes go wide behind his circular frames. “really?”

taeyong smiles, a soft lift of his lips. “of course, baby,” he says. “if you want mommy to teach you how to fuck an omega, i’ll do it.”

when taeyong stands, mark’s hand still held in his, mark follows easily. taeyong leads him through the house and into mark’s bedroom. mark pads over to the bed and sits down, hands smoothing nervously over the duvet while taeyong closes the door behind them.

“you’re fidgeting,” taeyong teases.

“‘m nervous,” mark admits.

a coo escapes taeyong before he can help it. “oh, honey,” he murmurs, stepping close to mark and running a hand through his hair, similar to the way he would to comfort mark back to sleep when mark was fourteen and used to be woken in the middle of the night by night terrors. “you don’t have to be nervous. it’s just me.”

“that’s  _ why  _ i’m nervous,” mark mumbles, refusing to meet taeyong’s eyes, though he does lean into taeyong’s touch.

taeyong frowns. “i’m making you nervous?”

“not directly,” mark explains. “it’s just—there’s a reason my friends always asked you to take their first knot. and i know you said you would never refuse me, but i still wanna—i wanna make it  _ good  _ for you.”

“oh, markie,” taeyong coos. “you’re so sweet, baby, but you shouldn’t worry about that. just let mommy teach you, okay?”

taeyong steps back, mark’s eyes glued onto him as he plays with the hem of his soft sweater before he shucks it off over his head. he hears mark’s breath hitch when the sweater falls to the floor and his small tits are bared, his nipples hard and peaked. 

taeyong’s not wearing much on bottom, just a pair of johnny’s well worn sweatpants, and he’d forgone panties as well, so when he lets the sweatpants fall to his ankles he stands completely bare in front of mark. 

“oh,” mark breathes, gaze dropping from taeyong’s tits to his soft cunt, cleanly shaven and sweet pink. “mommy, you’re so pretty.”

heat flushes taeyong’s cheeks, and he steps close to mark again. “thank you, baby,” he says. “do you wanna touch me?”

“ _ yes,”  _ mark says, lips parted, pupils blown wide. “please.”

“so polite,” taeyong coos. “my good boy.”

having mark’s gaze fixed so intently on him makes taeyong feel so hot, desire curling in his belly and making his pussy start to drip. the slick trickles down taeyong’s inner thigh, mark’s nostrils flaring as he’s finally able to smell it.

taeyong raises his leg, planting his foot on the bed next to mark. the position keeps him spread, open and wanton for his sweet little markie to devour.

mark begins to growl, a low, unintentional sound in the back of his throat, purely alpha. it reminds taeyong of the way johnny sounds during his rut, when he’s fucking taeyong’s pussy deep and rough, nearly gone feral, teeth buried in taeyong’s neck. 

taeyong’s cunt throbs and more slick leaks down his thighs, and before he can even give mark any sort of direction, mark is leaning forward to chase the trail of slick with his tongue.

“ _ ohh,”  _ taeyong moans, unexpected pleasure making him shiver. 

mark backs off after cleaning taeyong’s skin with his mouth, eyes dark and chin wet. 

“god, markie, you’re doing so good already,” taeyong says. “can you see how wet you’re making me?”

mark nods. “so wet,” he murmurs. “tastes good.”

“yeah?” taeyong breathes, “you wanna taste it some more?” when mark nods again, taeyong continues, “go on and lick mommy’s pussy, baby.”

mark growls again, low and needy. his hands come up to grip the insides of taeyong’s thighs, his thumbs spreading taeyong’s pussy, his mouth suckling hot and wet over taeyong’s clit. 

“ _ yes,  _ markie, that’s it,” taeyong gasps. “suck on mommy’s clit, just like that, oh  _ fuck.” _

mark slips a finger inside taeyong’s cunt and then bites a little meanly at taeyong’s clit. taeyong’s breath hitches and he winds a hand in mark’s hair, yanking mark away from his pussy. 

“did you just  _ bite  _ me?” taeyong scolds.

mark’s sweet little face falls, a frown on his ruby lips. “sorry,” marks says sheepishly. “i t-thought you’d like it. i’ve heard you ask dad to bite you there before.”

taeyong cheeks heat, embarrassment and a bit of something  _ else  _ flooding through him. “you can hear us? when we fuck?”

“uh huh,” mark nods. “i know you try to be quiet, but you’re so  _ loud _ . i’ve—i’ve jerked off so many times to the sounds of dad knotting you.”

“oh, baby,” taeyong coos. “you’ve touched yourself and thought of me?”

taeyong draws mark gently back to his cunt, and mark breathes out a soft, honest  _ yes  _ before he sucks taeyong’s clit back into his mouth.

“oh god,” taeyong cries, fucking down on the finger mark still has inside him. “baby, d’you wanna put your knot in me like daddy does?”

mark makes a desperate, muffled sound against taeyong’s cunt, his hips rutting forward, almost unthinkingly, like he wants it so bad he can’t even control himself.

taeyong uses a gentle had to draw mark away from his sex, shushing the needy sound mark makes. “don’t whine,” taeyong chastises. “stand up and get naked for me, baby.”

the bed dips when taeyong climbs onto it, springs bouncing again when mark stands up. his sweatpants are tented, hard cock pushing against the crotch and leaving a deep gray stain where his pre leaks through. 

it makes taeyong’s mouth water.

taeyong leans back against the pillows and slips two fingers into his cunt, fucking himself lazily while he watches mark strip.

mark’s shirt comes off quickly and easily, his sweats and boxers next to go, and then mark stands before taeyong, completely nude.

his cock is quite a size for an alpha of mark’s stature, thick and heavy between mark’s lean thighs. taeyong beckons mark to him with the hand that he’s not currently fucking himself with and mark comes as he’s told, crawling up the bed and kneeling between taeyong’s spread thighs.

taeyong takes mark’s cock in hand, jerking him slowly. “so big,” taeyong praises. “just like your daddy.”

“y-yeah?” mark murmurs, cheeks shading a sweet cherry red.

“mhmm,” taeyong hums. “you’re so thick. gonna feel so good stretching my pussy out.”

mark whimpers, hips rutting forward, fucking his cock into taeyong’s fist.

spreading his legs wider, taeyong settles further into the pillows, guiding mark’s cock to his hole. “go slow, okay baby? let me feel  _ all  _ of you.”

the penetration is drawn out, deep, and so incredibly satisfying that it makes taeyong’s eyes fall closed, lips parting as he gasps. 

“oh  _ yes,”  _ taeyong moans, legs wrapping around mark’s thin hips.

“f-feels good?” mark asks, his hips stuttering as he tries to hold himself from thrusting wildly inside of taeyong. mark must not get an answer to his questions quickly enough, as he murmurs a low, “mommy?”

“yeah, baby,” taeyong hums, opening his eyes to see mark’s sweet face, his red cheeks and sweat beading on his forehead. “it feels so good.”

“can i—can i move? can i f-fuck you?” mark asks, eyes wide.

taeyong nods, reaching up to cup mark’s cheek. mark’s eyes fall closed and his hips rut forward, shoving his cock as deep into taeyong’s pussy as he can get it.

a grunt bubbles out from taeyong’s lips before he can help it, melting into a moan when mark pulls out, his thick cock dragging against the walls of taeyong’s sensitive cunt.

“mmm, you’re doing so good,” taeyong praises, threading the hand that was on mark’s face into mark’s hair, gripping mark’s shoulder with the other. “you can fuck me harder, baby, it’s okay.”

mark whines, burying his face into the crook of taeyong’s neck, teething on his collarbone like a pup. it’s such a stark contrast to the way mark’s hips pull back and rut forward, railing taeyong’s pussy, their skin slapping together wetly through taeyong’s leaking slick.

toes curling, taeyong tosses his head back, crying out as mark’s cock stretches him in a way that’s  _ so  _ different but still just as good as when it’s johnny’s cock inside him. taeyong’s thighs tremble and he hooks his ankles tighter against mark’s lower back.

“mommy,” mark groans, lips pressed against taeyong’s skin. “i c-can’t—my knot—“

_ quick,  _ taeyong thinks, as he feels mark’s swelling knot start to tug on the rim of his pussy. johnny usually fucks taeyong for  _ hours  _ before he knots up, but taeyong can’t really blame mark for knotting fast, not when he’s so young and experiencing omega pussy for the first time. 

“i feel it, baby,” taeyong coos, combing his fingers through mark’s sweat damp hair. “you can let go, it’s okay.”

“b-but i’m—s’too fast,” mark whines, shame coloring his voice.

“don’t you worry about that,” taeyong murmurs. “it’s your first time, we can still practice lots more after this. just go on and knot me up, baby.”

mark makes a punched out sound, his cock jerking, buried deep in taeyong’s pussy. he pulls out and thrusts back in, his knot swelling as it catches on taeyong’s cunt over and over again as mark’s thrusts become more and more erratic as he desperately chases his orgasm.

“yes,  _ yes,”  _ taeyong moans, his body being shunted up the bed as mark loses all thought to pay taeyong any mind, just fucking and using taeyong’s pussy to cum. 

mark’s grunting and growling, biting at taeyong’s skin hard enough to bruise. taeyong flushes at the thought of johnny seeing his body all covered in love bites in the shape of mark’s little puppy teeth; he hopes johnny will be proud when taeyong tells him about how well mark fucked him.

“mommy,  _ mommy,  _ ngh— _ fuck,”  _ mark gasps, hands curling into fists, yanking at the sheets next to taeyong’s head. his knot has swollen  _ so  _ big, and taeyong’s pussy drools for it, begging to have it inside.

“knot me, baby,” taeyong urges, rutting down onto mark’s cock. mark pushes but his knot has gotten large enough to the point where it’s difficult for him to get it inside, even with how wet taeyong is. mark makes a frustrated sound, low in the back of his throat, whining desperately when he thrusts against taeyong’s pussy and his knot  _ still  _ doesn’t go in.

“it won’t—won’t go  _ in,”  _ mark cries, his voice cracking. he lifts his face from where it’s been tucked against taeyong’s neck; his cheeks are flushed and blotchy, eyes shiny with frustrated tears. “help me, mommy,  _ please.” _

taeyong shushes mark’s fretting, sliding a hand down between them to feel where they’re connected, where his pussy stretches around mark’s thick cock. taeyong’s fingers brush mark’s knot and mark whines, his hips fucking forward again.

it seems that mark’s made the mistake of letting his knot swell to almost complete fullness before he tried to push it inside. usually, an experienced alpha will let their knot swell full while their cock is buried deep inside their omega’s pussy, but having never fucked omega pussy before, poor markie had no idea.

“mommy,” mark whines again.

“shhh, baby,” taeyong coos. “it’s okay, mommy’s gonna help you.”

“‘m sorry,” mark babbles, shame coloring his cheeks. “i didn’t—i thought it would fit.”

“don’t be sorry, sweetheart,” taeyong says. “that’s why mommy’s helping you, right? it’s okay if you mess up, baby, you’re just learning.”

mark makes another sad little sound despite taeyong’s assurances, but it melts into a groan of pleasure when taeyong’s fingers squeeze around his knot again. 

taeyong circles his hips, slick drooling out of his cunt. he jerks his hand over mark’s knot, wetness dripping down to the base of mark’s cock. “push for me, baby,” taeyong commands gently, and mark, like the good boy he is, does as he’s told.

with a grunt and a dirty slick sound, mark’s knot slips inside taeyong’s cunt, locking them together.

the sound mark lets out is loud and needy and desperate, and he barely squeaks out a warning before he’s coming, his knot throbbing as he fills taeyong’s pussy. taeyong moans in turn, running his clean fingers through mark’s hair, revelling in the feeling.

“ _ yes,  _ baby, there you go,” taeyong breathes, “cum for  mommy, that’s it.”

mark buries his face in the crook of taeyong’s neck again, suckling at his skin while he gasps his way through his orgasm. his hips grind forward as his knot continues to pulse, and the angle has his cock bumping up against taeyong’s sweet spot, his pelvic bone rubbing over taeyong’s clit.

“markie, baby,” taeyong coos, using his thighs to keep mark right where he wants him. “keep doing that, fuck  _ yes.” _

“feels good?” mark asks, voice muffled, slurred.

“yeah,” taeyong moans, voice going reedy as he gets closer and closer. “just like that, baby, you’re gonna make mommy cum."

taeyong’s pleasure spurs mark on, one of his hands gripping taeyong’s hip, pawing at his ass, pulling him closer as he grinds his knot harder inside taeyong’s cunt. slick floods out over the both of them, and it only takes a few more thrusts to make taeyong cum. 

“oh fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ taeyong curses, trembling as his orgasm washes over him, pleasure tingling from his cunt down to his toes. he squirts weakly as he cums, not nearly as much as he does when it’s johnny fucking him, but the gush of slick makes mark gasp nonetheless, rearing back to watch the way taeyong’s wetness drips down his thighs and puddles onto the sheets.

“wow,” mark breathes, and the sincere awe in his voice makes taeyong giggle. mark blushes when he realizes he spoke aloud, but taeyong just rolls his eyes and pulls mark down to plant a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

“how do you feel, baby?” taeyong asks. he wiggles his hips and moans when he feels mark’s knot, still thick and snug inside him.

“g-good,” mark stutters. he licks his lips, swallowing before he speaks again. “do you like it? m-my knot?”

taeyong hums, squeezing his kegels so his pussy flexes around mark’s cock. mark makes a breathless,  punched out noise. “you’re so thick, markie,” taeyong says. “feels amazing.”

mark lets out a breath like he’d been holding it, nervous about taeyong’s answer. “d’you—d’you think donghyuck will like it, too?”

taeyong smiles at mark, his sweet alpha boy, carding his fingers through mark’s sweat damp hair again.

“oh, baby,” taeyong says, clenching again to feel the way mark’s cock fills him up, cum dribbling thick and creamy from his cunt. 

“that lucky little omega is going to absolutely  _ love  _ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say sorry, but i'm not sorry *shrug emoji*
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
